Louie Kaboom
: Louie Kaboom was sent by Rita and Lord Zedd in an attempt to take control of the Machine Empire after King Mondo was destroyed by the Zeo Rangers. However, Goldar and Rito lost the remote control they were using to control Louie and he went rogue. Character History When the Zeo Rangers destroyed King Mondo, Rita and Zedd jumped on the chance to get rid of the Machine Empire. They created Louie Kaboom, a mechanical rocket monster, to infiltrate the Royal House of Gadgetry when it was at its most vulnerable. Goldar and Rito were sent to launch Louie from Earth (allegedly to prevent Queen Machina from discovering them on the moon), only for Rito to lose the remote. Upon his arrival at the Machine Empire's palace, Louie took a liking to Machina, despite her rebukes. Taking advice from Klank, Louie decided to destroy the rangers to impress her. At this point, she let him remain on the moon under the pretense that he would dispose of them, in spite of his obnoxious personality. The rangers found Louie's remote and tried to shut him down, but he had himself rewired so it no longer affected him. Rita and Zedd would also try to reclaim Louie a few times, but their plans were less than successful. Though Machina often argued with Louie, it was often playful and she allowed him to remain at the palace. Even Sprocket seemed to be on decent terms with him despite Louie's efforts to woo his mother. Louie spent a short amount of time trying to defeat the rangers and even made some of his own monsters, but met with failure each time. Quickly growing tired of Sprocket and Machina, who would not become his queen, Louie somehow wrested control of the Machine Empire away from the two, declaring himself the new emperor. When Prince Gasket and Archerina arrived on the moon, they set out to dispose of Louie. Archerina took control of him with one of her love arrows. She had him attack Angel Grove and battle the Zeo Rangers. After a long and difficult battle for the rangers, Louie Kaboom (who finally broke free of Archerina's love spell), was finally destroyed by the Super Zeo Ultrazord. Personality Louie Kaboom is an egomaniac, and therefore tries to do things his way which always ends in failure. For comedic qualities, Louie tries to flirt with the ladies and each time he gets his butt kicked. Louie Kaboom is also a greedy thief; each time he gets his hands on an object belonging to the rangers or one of their friends or family; he turns it into a monster until the rangers destroy it. The only way to stop Louie is his remote, but Rito lost it, and the rangers got their hands on it. Attempts to shut him down have failed since the Machine Empire rewired the bomb inside his chest making it impossible to shut him down. Powers and Abilities Louie Kaboom is an extremely powerful robot (Surpassed only by King Mondo himself.) Who posses many abilities such as: Powers. * 'Chest Bomb-'''Inside Louie's chest is a bomb designed to explode once he hits his target. The Machine Empire has rewired the bomb, placing him under their control. * '''Monster Conversion-'''Louie has a snatch beam in his eyes which will turn any object he captures into a monster. He used this to create Tough Tusks. * '''Missile Transformation-'''Louie can transform into missile mode for transport to his target, and has a rocket booster on his back. * '''Teleportation-'''Although he only used this once, to get to Earth for his final battle, Louie can teleport to any location at will. * '''Growth-'''Like all monsters he has the ability the grow which requires a Megazord to destroy him. Unlike other monsters, he made himself grow instead of Klank and Orbus. Arsenal *'Sword Hand-'During the final battle against the Zeo Rangers, Louie Kaboom had a sword gauntlet with a face on it for a left hand. **'Blue Lightning-'Louie Kaboom can project blue lightning from his sword arm. *'Missile Hand-'Louie Kaboom has a missile like object with a face in it for a right hand. It is durable enough to be smacked into thr Super Zeozords and Super Zeo Megazord without damage. **'Massive Blasts-'Louie Kaboom can fire sparks from his missile hand. This is his strongest attack because it easily wiped out the Super Zeo Megazord and heavily shook up Pyramidas. •Note: In Ohranger, Archerina had cut it off in a torture session. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Louie is voiced by Lex Lang. He is given a heavy Brooklyn accent. Notes *Despite usurping Mondo's throne, Louie never bothers mentioning the former king, nor does he ever seem to be aware that he is being rebuilt. *He is one of the few major villains to be permanently destroyed by Zordon-Era Power Rangers. *Louie appears as the penultimate boss of the sidescroller Power Rangers Zeo vs The Machine Empire for the PC, he is depicted as one of Mondo's generals, probably due to his Sentai Counterpart Bomber the Great being the general of Mondo's Sentai Counterpart. The canonicity of the game is unclear. *Louie Kaboom is the only major villain in Power Rangers Zeo to be a part of both major villain groups. *If Louie Kaboom is to be considered a main antagonist, then he is the shortest lived main villain in the entire franchise. Hydro Hog is the archenemy of the Alien Rangers but is not technically a central antagonist since he worked under Rita and Zedd. Appearances * ''Power Rangers Zeo **Episode 36: Bomber in the Summer **Episode 37: Scent of a Weasel **Episode 38: The Lore of Auric **Episode 39: The Ranger Who Came in from the Gold **Episode 40: The Joke's on Blue See Also Category:Machine Empire Category:PR Villains Category:Zeo Category:Evil Space Aliens Category:PR Generals Category:Main PR Villains Category:Traitors Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:Replacement PR Villains Category:Machine Themed Villains Category:PR Machine Themed Villains Category:PR Arc Bosses